


Pleased as Punch

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray always wanted to know what pleased as punch meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased as Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets challenge 34 prompt down

Pleased as punch. Even though it was Grandmom Kowalski's favorite saying, Ray never knew what it meant. As far as he knew punches didn't have feelings. He also wanted to know who Sam Hill was, that was until he met the guy. Nice guy, told a lot of dirty jokes.

Now, Ray thought he might know what pleased as punch was all about. He was so happy he wanted to punch the air, so he did. Fraser was sitting on Ray's couch. On his lap sat Ray's turtle Green bean. Green bean usually pulled his head into his shell around strangers, but now had his neck stretched out as far as it could go. Fraser was rubbing Green bean's head with his finger and if Ray didn't know better he'd swear that Green bean was actually purring.

Ray grinned and punched the air once more for good measure. He had always hoped that Fraser and Green bean would be buddies. He just had to hope that Fraser wouldn't get Green bean interested in curling and that Green bean wouldn't turn Fraser into a White Sox fan.

Ray sat down on the couch and looked over at his friend and his turtle. Yep, he was definitely as pleased as punch, maybe even as pleased as a kick in the head too.


End file.
